I Do
by Xiyusissi
Summary: Haruhi is once again dragged into one of Kyouya's merit winning schemes, but this time it may cross the line. How will she react to his bidding? More importantly, how will the other hosts react? HaruhixKyouya
1. A Little Request

* * *

Hi everyone, Xiyusissi here. This is my first official fanfiction. It was hard to find an original idea for a KyouyaxHaruhi fanfic, but I think I may have a pretty good one. Please feel free to critique as much as you want, no hard feelings. I am writing to learn not writing to boast : ). Many thanks to my BETA reader Kyouya. SHe rox and is in reality one of my best friends. Luv Ya!!!! Enjoy...

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Haruhi was shocked beyond belief. _How could someone even ask for a thing like that!_

"You will only be pretending, and it's only for couple of days, just until he sees you. Then, we can act like it never happened."

"I see your point, but won't you feel weird about it. Am I what your father expects?"

"Yes, he proclaimed this at the end of last semester. And I feel completely indifferent about this. Actually, I think that if I make my father happy, I will be able to succeed my brothers and become head of the family. Maybe after a while, we won't even need to pretend…." Kyouya smirk as he said this and pushed up his glasses.

"Kyouya-senpai I really can't marry you even if it is pretend. And I can't go way to see your father either. I have school to think about. That is, if I want to become a lawyer."

"Doing this will sufficiently decrease your debt you know…." Remarked the shadow king slyly.

"Yes, but... I mean… um, I guess if you put it that way. Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"I wonder what Tamaki would say if he knew." Haruhi looked around to see if the Host Club King was around. Thankfully, he was across the room wooing a group of drooling girls.

Actually, today has gone very well. No one has bothered her yet. Not the twins with their mischievous schemes, and using her as their toy. Or even Hunny, who usually made her eat infinite amounts of cake and sweets with her. Though he was fun to talk to, sometimes he was too much. Now her debt was going to lower, but with a twist. She was going to have to marry Kyouya, well, _pretend_ that is.

"He won't even find out. I arranged everything many days ago." Kyouya stated matter-of-factly.

"You did what many days ago!"

"I knew you would fall for the debt-reducing card, so to save myself the trouble, last week I arranged for everything to come tomorrow."

"Does this mean that my debt won't be lowered?"

"No, it will be, but your travel and clothing expenses have been added, so it won't be significant."

"Baka… Maybe I should tell Tamaki right now, I know he would never let me go."

"Tell me what? Where is my beautiful daughter going? Have you been sharing secrets with mother?" Suddenly Tamaki was right behind Haruhi holding her around the waist. "You know Daddy doesn't like secrets!"

"Oh! Senpai, I didn't see you coming…you see we were just discussing my debt issues and…uh, Tamaki-senpai, could you get off of me?" Haruhi pushed Tamaki away and stepped back.

"What! Daddy is distraught, why are you acting this way? I demand you to tell Daddy what you two were talking about!" Tamaki looked back and forth between a nervous Haruhi and an emotionless Kyouya.

"Tamaki, calm down. Ah, Haruhi, this will make things a bit complicated. Tamaki, I am going to ask Haruhi to marry me at my father's house. This will…"

"YOU CAN'T MARRY HARUHI! YOU ARE HER MOTHER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!" Tamaki went ballistic. There was a black aura forming around him. "You can't, you can't, you can't!" He fell to the floor in a frozen state with hollow eyes.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way Tamaki, but she can and will. It has already been arranged." Kyouya pushed up his glasses, closed his Pineapple laptop, and turned on his heels and left. "Haruhi, I need to fill you in on the details."

"Haruhi, don't leave me, please…" whimpered Tamaki sprawled on the floor.

"Stop worrying about me Sempai." Haruhi hurried out the door leaving Tamaki in a heap.

On the other side of the room, Hikaru and Kaoru walked over. "So what are you going to do Tama?" asked Hikaru. "Are you just going to let the Shadow King leave?"

"And with Haruhi," Kaoru added.

"No. I could never let this happen. Mother and Daughter together… this is like incest!" Tamaki was horrified. He turned to look out the window at the two walked side by side away from the school to a waiting limousine.

* * *

"Didn't you feel the need to tell him that this is all just pretend?" Haruhi thought worringly about wht Tamaki could be devising right now. 

Kyouya chuckled. "We'll let him figure that out himself."

* * *

"Where are we going exactly?" Haruhi looked out the window. They had been driving for several hours now. And all the conversation that has happened in the car was between the driver and Haruhi asking how each other's day was going.

"You will see when we get there," said an annoyed Kyouya. He was furiously typing on his laptop. When Haruhi tried to take peek, he gave her a cold stare and turned it off. Now there was no noise at all in the car.

"Don't you think you should call Tamaki and explain this all to him? You know how he gets when something, um, _different _happens. He didn't even seem human when we left. He is your best friend and all, and…."

"Will you just stop talking for a few more minutes? We are almost there. And no, telling Tamaki about what we are doing will definitely complicate thing even more than it already has." He pushed up his glasses so his eyes were covered behind the glare, "besides, you need to get into character."

"For what?"

"To meet your new Otou-san."


	2. Complications

AN: Hey!! Here is the second chapter, if you haven't figured it out yet, this is based off of the Anime, where Kyouya's father and Tamaki's father are fighting over Haruhi... blah blah blah

Thanks for all of the reviews so far!!!!! Please feel free to say anything you like. I can take critism: )

Once again, I say thanks to my Editor, Kyoya!! I love you!!!!

BTW, I think I'm supposed to include a disclaimer that says I don't own anything about Ouran or the characters and this is all thanks to Bisco Hatori ; )

* * *

"I've got it!" Tamaki jumped up into the air and pumped his fists, "we infiltrate the police and steal Haruhi back using unbelievable man force! It's foolproof!" 

"Tono, you know that Kyouya has control over almost all the police in Japan, right…?" The twins sighed. This has been the twelfth scenario that the Host Club King had come up with to try to get Haruhi back. But they had to admit, he was getting more realistic. His first solution was calling the Prime Minister to organize a country wide search for his Daughter.

"Curse that evil Mother for taking my precious Daughter away! I'll just have to think up another one then…"

"Tono, you're on thirteen now. Can't you just give it up already? We are sick of sitting here and listing to your blabbing." Kaoru twiddled his twin's hair. His twin suddenly stood up and faced Tamaki.

"Haven't you ever thought that this was just another scheme of Kyouya's? All he ever does is worry about merits and profits. Do you really believe that Haruhi is this stupid? How could you think she would choose someone like him?" Hikaru pulled his hand through his hair and sat down again.

"Wow, who knew our club revolved around those two." Kaoru turned to his brother. "Of course Haruhi is smarter than that." He was worried about his twin. Ever since Haruhi entered their lives, she had changed them for the better. They began to accept more people into their seemingly small world. But she also left a mark on each of their hearts. Kaoru loved Haruhi equally with his twin, but Hikaru was less aware of his emotions.

"Where is Haru-chan?" asked Hunny sitting down where Tamaki was sitting a few minutes ago. Now he was once again in his favorite dark corner, growing mushrooms with a blank look in his eyes.

"She left with Kyouya a couple of hours ago." Replied Kaoru nervously.

"That's ok, I'm sure she will be back soon. Then we can eat cake together!" Hunny bounced back to his little table where Bun-bun was waiting.

"Don't you think so too Takashi?" Hunny turned to Mori with a questioning look in his eyes. "Don't you?"

Mori nodded silently and returned a look to Hunny.

"Yeah, I know," Replied Hunny happily, "I trust her too!"

* * *

"Rich bastard." Haruhi examined the giant marble columns in the front of the three story mansion. There was a Romanesque feeling about the place. The main entrance was inside a tall glass frame, as if taken from a fairytale. In the front yard, water sprouted out of little fish mouths in the fountain where real fish were swimming. There was also a luscious garden full of exotic flowers and other plants. Everything seemed so peaceful, especially since it was only miles away from the ocean, but many miles still from all other civilization. "I didn't know you liked, um, flowers and fountains." 

"I don't. The decoration here wasn't even my idea. After I agreed to the marriage that my father arranged to you, he did all of this. This house and the scenery are really all just for the press. My father wanted the new guest to feel welcome." Kyouya looked at Haruhi and smiled an earnest smile. Before Haruhi had time to notice Kyouya's warm gesture there was a faint sound of a helicopter nearby.

"Daughter!!! I have found you! Did you miss Daddy? Well, of course you did 'cause Daddy missed you so much!!" Tamaki's voice could be heard even over the loud sound of the helicopter.

"What is that baka doing here?" Kyouya was frustrated, _why did Tamaki come to look for them now?_ He really disliked having to lie to his best friend even when necessary. But sometimes, it was needed.

"Kyouya, I really think we should tell him now." Haruhi looked at the quickly approaching figure. Behind him, she could make out four more people standing near the landed chopper. "Crap, the whole club decided to come? Please, hide me, I can't face both Tamaki and the Twins right now. Not to mention Hunny and his cakes." Haruhi quickly hid behind Kyouya though it wasn't much use. Kyouya suddenly had a hard expression on his face.

"Fine. Just let me do the talking."

"Mother, I would like to ask you what you were thinking by stealing Daughter from me. And also, tell me why you brought her to this unknown place!!" Tamaki stood there with his hands on his hips and tapped his toe lightly on the ground while he waited for Kyouya to respond. After a few more seconds, he became less composed and started turning red in the face. "Why did you take Daughter?!?!"

"Tamaki, I cannot fathom why you are here, but would you kindly and presently depart? I really have cornucopia of matters to attend to within an exceedingly minuscule quantity of time. Consequently, it would be greatly appreciated if you would endeavor not to revisit here in anticipation of the moment when we are through with whatever we are attempting to do?" Kyouya looked straight into Tamaki's eyes and stared without emotion. Tamaki suddenly seemed more confused and less sure of himself, but none the less, he wasn't going to give up. And now he was even more angry.

"KYOUYA! STOP TRYING TO CONFUSE ME! I want, NO, I DEMAND to have Haruhi back! You should ne-never include her in any of you mindless scheming! She needs to keep up with her studies. HOW COULD SHE POSSIBLY BECOME A LAWYER IF YOU'RE USING UP ALL OF HER TIME?!?!?! And what about the Host Club? We will be missing two hosts!!! TWO!!!! This is unacceptable. We cannot disappoint the fair maidens! THINK about the fair maddens!!!!!!!!" Tamaki was now waving his hands around trying to make a point. Haruhi thought it was rather funny, but she was also annoyed how everyone thought she could be manipulated so easily.

"I have already thought of this and I have arranged for her classes to be emailed onto my laptop. She will not be missing a day of classes when she is here. And to that second statement, the club will go on even without us. There is not a girl who wouldn't rather have you than me." By this time, the twins along with Hunny and Mori have reached their spot where Tamaki and Kyouya were arguing.

"What exactly are you up to Kyouya?" asked Kaoru the calmed of the two twins.

"Nothing that concerns you", Kyouya said briskly.

"Oh really? Well, if it has anything to do with Haruhi, then it _concerns _us." Hikaru fired back at Kyouya.

"Yeah Mommy, I want my daughter." Tamaki said, looking at Kyouya with sad eyes.

Unable to keep out of the conversation, Haruhi budged in. "Everyone stop. I'll explain things." Kyouya snapped his head to look at Haruhi. "Kyouya is going to ask me to marry him."

"WHAT!" Tamaki and Hikaru gasped and their faced turned red with anger.

"INCEST!!! Mother wants INCEST!!!" Tamaki could hardly breathe at this point.

"No, not for real, just pretend until his father sees me. Then, Kyouya will be able to succeed his brothers to be the head of the family." Haruhi explained. Tamaki stopped his theatrical crying.

"Oh, I see… Is this right Kyouya?" Everyone now turned to face Kyouya who was thinking very fast. He never planned on having the whole club here. If it were just Tamaki, he could deal with it, but now that it was the whole group. This of course, complicated things, but he could handle it. He pushed up his glasses.

"Of course. However, it is going to be complicated when the press gets here though. This is why I want you to go back to Ouran."

"But I want to stay and play with Haruhi!" Hunny suddenly jumped in front of Haruhi. "You didn't eat cake with me today."

"Yes, I agree, we should stay." Tamaki was very happy at the sudden thought of a vacation with Haruhi. "You are bound to have extra rooms in a place like that." He pointed at the glorious mansion.

Mori nodded.

The twins exchanged sly glances, for this was another opportunity for them to spend time with their 'toy'.

"Yay, we are staying with Haru-chan!" Hunny bounced to the front steps. "Come on Kyouya, let us in so we can play!"

Kyouya sighed; this was going to be more difficult than he thought. As the group walked towards the door all chattering about the newfound vacation, Kyouya couldn't help but to feel a sadness about not having the time alone with Haruhi. He quickly shook this thought off. He was the Shadow King, and getting on top of his brothers is what he really wanted.

…Right?

* * *


	3. The First Day

**AN:**

Hey everyone! Xiyusissi here with the third chapter. I'm so sorry this took so long to get out.

As you can probably see.. it is a lot longer that the other two chapters... my editor has been complaining that they were too short. Also, I'm getting behind on my school work. : (

I hope you enjoy reading and reviews are very welcome!

**BTW**

This chapter is dedicated to Elvira (For your great constructive critism),

UtterChaos247 (For a great suggestion, "Maybe, I will think about it..."),

iruka92 (That made me laugh soo hard, I actually didn't even like this title),

and of course my editor Kyoya! Luv ya ; P

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or characters..blah blah... it belongs to Bisco Hatori, but this story is all mine: )

* * *

"Finally, some peace and quiet…will that baka ever shut up…?" Since they arrived, Tamaki had been his usual loud self, talking constantly. The three cakes that Haruhi ate with Hunny were still sitting in her stomach. Haruhi plopped on the bed and took out a Pineapple laptop. Kyouya was forced to let Haruhi borrow it because Tamaki was badgering him about all the school classes she will miss because of the "vacation." However, he was sure to give her a new one and not the one he normally used. No one but Haruhi took any notice. 

She put the laptop next to her and stared at it. "How do I open this again? Oh here," she pushed the button on the side and the lid popped up. "Right and I turn it on here?" She pressed a random button, but nothing happened. This was hopeless; Haruhi really had no clue what she was doing. _Why does anyone need this stuff anyway_? She didn't even want to be here. Yes it was nice to be without the pressure of school for a while, but not with the current situation at hand. In a few days, Kyouya's Otou-san was going to be here to see her being married to Kyouya.

"I just hope my dad doesn't mind." Haruhi froze. She had suddenly remembered that she wasn't going to be there for a few days. What is he going to do for dinner? "I'd better go call him…" She got up and strode to the door. Haruhi opened the door and rushed out. "I hope he doesn't get too mad or worried about me…ooofh!" While she stumbled backwards, she heard glasses clatter to the floor.

"Haruhi?" Kyouya picked up his glasses and cleaned them off before putting them back on his nose.

"Oh Kyouya-sempai, it's you. I'm sorry about that, are you alright?" Haruhi rubbed her shoulder, Kyouya was a bit more muscular than he seemed.

"Yes I'm fine. Were you going somewhere?"

"Yes I was just about to go call my dad and tell him that…"

Kyouya stopped paying attention and cleared his throat. He was a bit uncomfortable being that close to Haruhi just now, but at the same time, it was nice. He shook his head vigorously. Why was he thinking those thoughts again? It was the third time today.

"So where is the phone?"

"The what?"

"The phone, I need the phone to call my dad…."

"Why do you need to call your dad?" Kyouya said, raising an eyebrow.

Haruhi gave Kyouya an odd look and repeated herself. "I forgot to call my dad before I left to tell him that I was going to be gone for a couple of days, so I was wondering if I can use a phone."

_Ranka! How had he forgotten about Ranka as well? He would probably overreact when he heard that Haruhi was supposed to marry him. Well, I'm sure that he would much rather have Haruhi be with him than Tamaki._ He smirked. _No! This is the second thing he forgot to do since planning this. Was the Shadow King loosing it? Why has he been so distracted lately?_

"Kyouya-senpai, are you alright?"

"Yes, of course, the phone…right this way." He led her through a series of turns through different hallways until they reached a cozy family room with a big fireplace. The wall facing the ocean was made of glass, and with the sun was just beginning to set. Golden colors were falling over the furniture and creating long shadows over the floor. "Here." He pointed to an elegant French styled phone. Haruhi gave him a quizzical look. "Tamaki gave this to me the day my status was raised to…what was it called again? Oh right…_Mon Ami_."

He remembered how excited Tamaki was when he gave him the phone.

(Flashback)

"Kyouya I want you to have this!" Tamaki hurriedly handed a white box with an extravagant bow tied hastily on top of it.

"What is it?"

"You'll see….open it!!"

At the time, he had wanted to hurl the box right back at him and say "Why should I accept this from you…? We've just met. I'm only trying to be friends with you for my own profit." But back then, he hadn't realized what a true friend Tamaki could be.

"It's a phone?" Kyouya was annoyed. _Why did he need a phone when there were already plenty in his house?_

"Yes! French-styled, very popular now in Paris. Do you like it?" Tamaki looked at him with puppy-like eyes waiting for a response.

"Of course, thank you." He put on the fake smile he had used since he first shook hand with him.

"Yay! Now, when I call you, you have a special phone to use!" Tamaki walked away shouting "Kyouya! Mon Ami!" with a great big smile on his face

(End Flashback)

Ever since that day, Tamaki would call him and he would only answer on this phone. It was ironic really since this phone was always the farthest away from him.

When she finished her long conversation with her father, Haruhi put down the phone and sighed. "Well, he didn't seem too mad. I hope that mentioning that the whole host club was here with me would calm him down a bit, even _if_ Tamaki-senpai is here too…" Haruhi walked around the room examining the elegant arrangements of flowers. "I wonder where they are….."

"They're down by the water. That was the first thing on Tamaki's mind, apparently. I don't know why they won't just swim in the pool."

Haruhi smiled and said, "Well, I will go down and see them. It'd be nice to see the ocean. It must be fun for you to have a home like this. You can see the sea whenever you want." Haruhi rubbed a rose petal that was as soft as silk. Mentally she used her favorite line to describe the rich people of Ouran.

"You would think so." It was unknown to the other host members, but Kyouya hated time alone. That's why he tried to keep himself busy with the financial arrangements for the Club. With every second alone, he could dwell on his rankings as the third son and how everything he did was trying to prove his fathers and brothers wrong. It really was no life that a normal person should live. "Could I come with you?"

"Of course." Haruhi was a bit surprised by the way Kyouya was being so open. "I really would like to see the sunset over the water."

As they neared the others, Haruhi could see Tamaki and the twins splashing each other with water. The twins ganged up on Tamaki and right when he turned around; he got a mouthful of salty water. _They always were pretty serious about their little games or contests…_Haruhi could also see Hunny building a giant sandcastle. However she couldn't quite see Mori.

"Where is Mori-sempai? I don't see him…" Haruhi looked around again to see if maybe she missed him, but she couldn't find him anywhere.

"Look there." Kyouya pointed in the direction of the sandcastle. Haruhi was a bit frustrated, _how could Mori hide behind the sandcastle? He was so tall._ Then she saw it. There were two feet sticking out from one end of the sandcastle and a head with dark hair speckled with sand on the other.

Haruhi cracked up. Hunny didn't seem to notice when the sand he was piling on top was slipping down the side and into Mori's mouth! He gagged and his face was absolutely hilarious.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny looked up to see Haruhi walking towards them with Kyouya following close behind. ""Haru-chan! Come look at my sandcastle!"

"I see, it is really amazing Hunny-sempai." Mori gave her a silent plea for help. "But don't you think that Mori-senpai might want to come out from there?" Haruhi pointed at the now grateful looking Mori.

"I guess you're right. Come on Takashi, let's go in the water with Haru-chan!" Mori sat up slowly and all the sand slid off to one side. He shook his head and the sand came flying off. Hunny pulled Haruhi's hand and raced towards the water. Mori followed after a while as he found a seashell stuck to the bottom of his foot. Supposedly, his feet were the gates to the castle.

"Hunny-sempai... I don't have a swimming suit." She tried to think up an excuse. She really didn't want to be included in the twins' antics. She just wanted to see the sun set and fell the soft sand between her toes.

"Don't worry, I'll ask Hika-chan and Kao-chan to get something for you." Until now, Kaoru and Hikaru and been fooling around with Tamaki so much that they hadn't even noticed Haruhi yet. _That's a first._ But after they heard their names being called by Hunny and saw Haruhi, they bounded up to them.

"Of course we have swimming suits for Haru-chan!" Kaoru said. The twins became very excited. Dressing up they 'toy' was one of their favorite things to do with her.

"Yeah, we never leave for a vacation without a couple of suitcases of thing for you to wear…" Hikaru started to discuss with Kaoru what they should have Haruhi wear.

"Did you just say a couple of suitcases? Why would you bring a couple of suitcases? Why any suitcases at all? Don't you know that I can bring my own clothes?" Haruhi was now furious. _Why did everyone think she was so easy to be manipulated? What was wrong with them?_ Suddenly Haruhi realized that she had never brought any clothes. She secretly cursed Kyouya for springing this marriage thing on her so suddenly. She wasn't ready for it at all.

Before the twins had time to come up with a comeback, Tamaki came up behind them.

"Daughter! You decided to join us? Splendid!" Tamaki tried to hug Haruhi, but she backed away. He then realized that he was dripping wet and blushed.

"Hey Tono, do you think Haruhi would look better in blue or pink? Once piece or two piece… Yeah, you're right Kaoru…but…yes… probably a one piece." The twins were deliberating furiously. Tamaki abruptly turned all red at the thought of Haruhi wearing such a revealing bathing suit.

"Daughter cannot wear a bathing suit! Daddy prohibits her from showing that much skin!"

"Come on Tono, admit it, you want to see her in a bikini just as much as we do." The twins smirked and teased Tamaki who was turning an even deeper shade of red. The twins finally agreed upon a two piece pink halter topped bathing suit with a wrap around skirt.

"I refuse to wear that." Haruhi was trying to think up every excuse in the book not to wear it. But every time she opened her mouth the twins beat her to it. In the end she gave up. _Anyways, it is just for one day. It couldn't hurt, could it? Well it was better than the blue bikini_.

* * *

She changed in the beach house near the shore. She was really happy that the weather was nice today. If not, she would be freezing. As she stepped into the warm sand, she looked out into the ocean. A warm breeze blew in. 

"I could actually get used to this." She made her way to where the guys were sitting on beach towels. Once they saw her come near they stood up.

"Haru-chan!" exclaimed Hunny. "You look so Kawaiiii!!!!" He bounded the last few steps to where Haruhi stopped. He looked at her with watering eyes. "Haruhi is sooooo pretty!! Did you know that I always wanted a sister Haru-chan?" He started to sob. Haruhi didn't know what do. Wasn't he happy that he had a brother? She was an only child so in her youth she was sometimes lonely, so having a brother would have been great. But she remembered the time she saw those two together. Every time they saw each other….. they had to fight. _I would definitely not want a life like that. Maybe a sister would be good for Hunny. They would have many of the same interests and she would not hesitate to eat cake with him…_ However, Haruhi was oblivious to the fact that he already thought of her as a sister.

Tamaki also rose to see. Once he caught sight of her, he blushed a deep shade of red.

"What's wrong Tono? Not used to seeing so much of Haruhi all at once?" The twins swirled Haruhi around and Tamaki saw how much leg was showing. He turned leaf like and fluttered to the ground.

"There he goes again. I still don't get why I have to change into a bathing suit. I didn't ever really feel like going in the water." Haruhi looked at the half conscious Tamaki laying in the sand. "Well, how do I look?" She knew that by asking this, she gave herself up to the mercy of the twins. It was suicide, but she was curious.

"Well… that color doesn't really suit you, you didn't wrap that cloth around the right way, and plus, you should get a tan. You look so white in that bathing suit." The twins recited together as if it had been rehearsed.

"You know I have a lot of studying to do over the school year and I don't usually wear bathing suits around the school." She frowned, _What had she expected from the twins? A compliment? Oh well…_

"You know, we could have a cosplay in the club where everyone where swim suits and…" The twins started to formulate a new cosplay they could do in the Club when they were interrupted.

Kyouya coughed. "I don't think that would be such a good idea…If she were to wear something like that, everyone would fine out her true gender. She wouldn't be able to fulfill her debt in that case."

Haruhi was grateful. She had forgotten that Kyouya had come with her. _He never really talks to other people does he? He is always in the background doing other stuff…_

There was suddenly a loud grumbling. The seven looked around until they realized that it came from Haruhi's stomach. The twins cracked up in laughter and rolled around in the sand. "Well, it is getting late…" she clutched her empty stomach and gave a small smile to everyone.

"No! My Daughter is going to starve to her death!!!!! This cannot happen…we must eat!!!" Tamaki ran towards the house in a superman position with his two arms out front. Hunny thought this seemed fun so he climbed on top of Mori and bid him to follow Tamaki to the house, which was two miles away.

The twins thought of an idea and looked at Haruhi. "We could carry you in ours arms if you are too weak to walk Haruhi… you know that we'd love to…" The twins were walking around Haruhi trying to seduce their little toy. It didn't work

"Um I think I'll pass…" Haruhi saw Kyouya walk a few steps away and take out his cellphone. He pressed a button and listened into the receiver, and she listened to the one-sided conversation.

"Yes we are ready…down by the beach house…. No there are only four of us here… the other three decided to walk…. they're fine…Please be sure to prepare dinner right away…Yes, and don't forget the sushi… Yes the ones she likes…" Kyouya look up to see Haruhi looking at him. Realizing that she must be listening he quickly rephrased his sentence. "I mean the ones I told you about previously…Please be quick, the temperature is starting to drop." He closed the phone.

Within minutes, the shiny black Mercedes pulled around the corner. The four of them walked towards it. The driver got out and opened the door for Haruhi and the twins. Kyouya got into the passenger's seat and they drove off. On the way there, Haruhi looked out the window to look for Tamaki, Hunny, and Mori, but they never passed them. _Maybe they went through a side road?_ But then she laughed, remembering that they were in the middle of nowhere and there wasn't another road for mile an miles.

* * *

When they reached the house, the sun had already set below the horizon. 

"Do you think they can see in the dark?" Haruhi wondered where the three were.

"I don't think it matters…" The twins opened the door and sure enough, a panting Tamaki and Mori were collapsed on the floor Hunny was seen prancing around triumphantly.

"Well, what happened you?" Kyouya lent a hand to his friend. "You look like you just ran a marathon…" Kyouya chuckled. Tamaki looked worse now than when he found out that Haruhi was going to marry him.

"I won!" Hunny recited in the background. He danced up to Haruhi. "Haru-chan, aren't you proud of me? I beat both Takashi and Tama-chan home!!!" He smiled a big Hunny smile when Haruhi nodded and congratulated him. Just then, there was an even bigger growl.

"Looks like Haruhi isn't the only in need of food," Kyouya showed the way to the kitchen, "Let's eat."

"YUMMY!" Hunny was cramming as much food into his mouth as possible. Well, most of the pies and cakes that is. Haruhi got wide eyed when she saw a giant plate of ootoro placed on front of her. For dessert, everything was strawberries; strawberry sorbets, pies, cakes, cookies, and ice cream. Besides Kyouya and Mori, everyone was staring at the mountain of food, not knowing what to eat.

At the end of the meal, the seven of them retired to the family room. The fireplace was blazing and the stars outsides the glass wall were twinkling. Everything was peaceful.

Haruhi lazily took out her textbook and began reading. Even though everyone was in the room, it was unusually quite. The twins, Hunny and Mori were star gazing. Mori was quietly telling Hunny about the different constellations in the sky, while the twins were trying to find dirty pictures, but that was the twins. Tamaki and Kyouya were in the other corner trying to play American chess. Tamaki had a scrunched up nose and a contorted face because he was thinking so hard. He was obviously losing to Kyouya who seemed very bored, but sometimes he would let his friend take a pawn or a bishop just to let him feel better. It was times like this when Haruhi truly remembered why she loved being in the host club so much. She felt like she really belonged here.

* * *

"I think I am going to go to bed." After two hours of reading from her textbook, plenty of stars, and a couple of matches of chess (which Tamaki all lost), she finally closed her textbook looking satisfied. Haruhi slowly stood up using the couch as support. Her leg had fallen asleep after sitting for so long. 

"A splendid idea. It's getting very late. Let me call a maid to show you your rooms." Kyouya picked up the Tamaki-Phone and pressed one. He waited for a while. After realizing that they must all be asleep by now for it was well after midnight, he put it down. He pushed up his glasses. "I suppose I will be showing you to your rooms, then.

The group lazily waked down the halls. Mori was carrying Hunny on his back because he had fallen asleep long ago. As they walked, Kyouya pointed out a couple of bathrooms and sitting rooms they could relax in. Haruhi realized that the house was even bigger looking from the inside.

Mori and Hunny's rooms were the first on the tour. They were on the western side of the house. Each of their rooms was approximately the size of Haruhi's apartment that she shared with her dad.

Next was the Tamaki's room, it was in a hallway adjacent to Mori and Hunny's. Tamaki looked very sullen. When he asked where the twin's room was, Kyouya replied that that is was close to Haruhi's. Tamaki was outraged, and started shouting.

"How could you do something like this mother? You know how perverted our sons are!!! And what if Daughter were to be scared at night!? Didn't you think of putting me next to her so she could come to the comforting arms of Daddy?!"

After a long speech and conversation between the two, it was decided that Haruhi's room would be moved up to the second floor away from all three of them. The twins murmured something like "way to ruin our vacation" and they headed by themselves over to their rooms. They had already searched the house inside and out from anything that might be interesting to do with Haruhi. Tamaki did however take a little coaxing from Haruhi to go to bed and that she didn't believe in the boogey monster.

After a final goodnight to Tamaki, Kyouya finally led Haruhi upstairs. When Haruhi entered her room, she drew a quick breath in. Her room was much like the family, but with a luxurious bed situated to one side. Her wall that faced the east was made completely of glass and there was a bathroom connected to her room.

"There's a great view of the sun rise," Kyouya said as he watched her sweep her eyes over the room.

"Great, I'll be sure to wake up early in the morning." She smiled at him. _It was nice of him to put her up here. She definitely didn't want to be sleeping next door to the twin._

"Kyouya-senpai, where do you sleep?"

"Oh, right across form my fiancée of course." With a smirk, he turned and headed into the door across from hers.


	4. Apology

Hey everyone! Sorry this isn't a new chapter, but there is going to be one soon! I swear... Hopefully. I know most of you have pretty much given up on this fanfic, I almost did. But that wouldn't be doing the Host Club justice. So after what seems like a hundred years, I'm going to start writing this again. ANd i'm really excited cause i have some fresh ideas. I'll be sure to make the next couple of chapters extra special just for you guys. But this is a previous warning, the characters might start acting "out of character" as the romance is about to begin. But that's what so great about fan fiction anyways right? To add on your own little extension of the characters : )

So just keep your eyes and ears open for the next chapter!

Dutifully writing,

Xiyusissi


End file.
